


The Echidna's Dilemma

by SomeSillyScribingSee



Category: Sonic - Fandom, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angel Island, Drama, Established Knuckles the Echidna/Sonic the Hedgehog, F/M, Gen, Happy Ending, Heartwarming, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Love, Master Emerald, Mobius (Sonic the Hedgehog), One Shot, Problems, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21554077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeSillyScribingSee/pseuds/SomeSillyScribingSee
Summary: Knuckles' struggle with the protection of the Master Emerald is mitigated by the appearance of a familiar figure.
Relationships: Knuckles the Echidna/Rouge the Bat
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	The Echidna's Dilemma

_The Solar System's celestial center shimmered down and shone its non-serendipitous sheets of sunbeam onto the great big hunk of rock and river that was Angel Island. Set astonishingly high above the glistening waters of the ocean, this stately sanctuary of the Master Emerald was truly a wonder of the world. Having precipices steeper than any of its kin on the mainland, jutting out on either side like nothing else nature could squeak out across all of Mobius, to its many cavernous and caping and convening bodies of water that flowed elegantly and exquisitely across the jagged but still smooth landscape. A landscape that was precisely and prettily peppered with a backdrop of winding greenery set between the more eye-popping features, filled with draping bushes and meandering canopies where small animals flourished. Completed with the subtle sky vista and this Angelic Islet seemed like a paradise to those outside observers..._

_However, this beacon of beauty was not the idealized island many people mistook it to be. There were several storied undertones and debacles slid under the many treetops and mountain peaks, something lurking behind this facade. An intangible behind the tangible. A hidden factor lying beneath the obvious..._

This was all encapsulated in the enigmatic Echidna of Knuckles. A microcosm of an entire species. The last of his kind, a dignified and secretive person that didn't care for the whims of even his Hedgehog-and-Fox compadres, he was purely devoted to the lifeline of the whole isle: the Master Emerald. A mystifying and fragile relic of a bygone era that let its holder ascend above the liquid below, an enabler of majesty, while still embodying its own fair share of artistry. Its seams perfectly aligned, its size that of boulders, its glow emanating off the Emerald's green glaze. This gave Knuckles his source of unrelenting and dutiful zeal towards the protection of it, delivered him a sacred and firm sense of point and use. It powered him.

This devotion delved deep into the Echidna's character as a whole. He became more of a cryptic character, while conversing when he had to, still making his inner self a mystery to those around him. It made him a fighter, practicing his prowess of boxing and digging as to enhance his aptitude in safeguarding his cherished gem. He wouldn't allow anyone to even caress the jewel's sleek surface, fearing that it would become damaged.

_The Emerald became his life._

Today, he simply stood watch over the precious stone beside a small metal pedestal, diligently wading his eyes through the sky and grass and slag. Trying to mark out any unsuspecting silhouettes inconspicuously tucked in and camouflaged by the scenery. Sweating profusely, his eyes dotting all across the scenery like flies darting across a room. Nervously notching his head every which way, endeavoring for the sake of vigilance as he heard a slight rustle in the midst of the immediate vegetation a couple tens of feet away. He sprung up, scurrying ahead of the Emerald, restlessly scouting the area ahead of him...

The sound continued relentlessly, persisting, penetrating just slightly through Knuckles' eardrums as to increase his frantic perception and rattle his sense of security. It got closer, louder, until...

_A regular-sized figure arose from the flora, glancing around its surroundings for a short moment, before resting its eyes on the boiling-hot-bubble of Redness ahead. Staring, analyzing his expression, his footwork, his prepared fists. It was a black-winged character with blue eyes, large, concave ears, tall and thick boots, finished with a heart-shaped piece of attire covering the chest._

"Knuckles...I didn't come here for the Emerald." Her voice was soft and all slurring was nonexistent, it was a completely focused bundle of words that gracefully flew out of her mouth as smooth as breathing itself.

"...R-Rouge?" He stuttered in an incredulous tone, recomposing himself. "Like I would ever believe that! You're obviously here to capitalize off of me like EVERYONE does, my lifestyle, my devotion, my..." The Echidna stopped for a moment, hands crossed, eyes facing the ground. HIs chittering teeth faded into a slight frown, pondering...

"I know what situation you're in, Knux, I know how hard it is for you after it was removed once again, how I played a part in that.." She drifted over towards him, putting her right hand onto his back, putting on her own slim frown.

"It's just that...I'm a failure. I keep letting the will of my descendants, my people down. I keep letting the Emerald go. I'm a disgrace..." He sighed, keeping his head notched down, eyes doing the same.

"Ah, Knux, cheer up! Have ya never heard of 'practice makes perfect?' Everyone makes mistakes, but they keep powering through, they keep unrelenting and upholding their values and goals. You think I just gave up once that whole shabang with G.U.N. went sour?" Her voice became peppier, more bouncy, as she indeed took on a smile.

"I think I've had too many 'practices' at this point..." Knuckles looked up just a bit, his tone still somber.

"There can never be too many practices in life! You just improve and improve! You don't cave in, you get BETTER. Maybe you've just lost focus in improving during this time. Maybe you've lost a sense of progress. But it's not like you can't rebound, Knuckles! You've got a stronger will than anyone I've ever met, and that's INCLUDING the Blue Blur..."

The Echidna put his left arm on Rouge's back, losing his frown, staring up at the marvelous breadth of mountaintops, coursing rivers and blades of grass. Admiring its beauty from a bit of a different perspective for once, not as Angel Island's guardian, but as its citizen, its inhabitant. Not the last remnant of his Echidna tribe, but simply Knuckles. Someone who didn't know what the definition of 'quit' was. He then gawked at the Master Emerald, extolling its artistic glory as well.

**"...Maybe I will get better after all, huh."**

The bat flew away soon after with a short wink, knowing full well what she had done, putting a great big smile on the Echidna's face to match the vastness of the island itself.


End file.
